


Pumpkin Picking and Carving Contests

by Maddy25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Slight angst (oops), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: "Did you seriously cut your self carving a pumpkin?"In which Stiles loves Halloween, and Lydia not so much.





	Pumpkin Picking and Carving Contests

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with more fluff!! So this came off a prompt list on tumblr. My tumblr is really dry, so I just choose one myself that I wanted to do. :) enjoy the fluff. I'm sorry for the bit of angst that did pop up, but I thought it made the story cuter.

As soon at it hit October 1st, Stiles life completely changed. It was as if a switched had been turned. Lydia knew it was happening because he was talking about it before October even begun, but she didn't expect it to be as bad as it was.

He started off with a Halloween themed post on his Instagram. For the pack to post something it is rare because it's hard to keep up social media when they are fighting for their lives for about 99% of the year. So she new it was serious.

Next it was the Halloween cookies he gave out to them another week into the month; although, she had to admit that they were really cute and tasty. After that, it was the clothes. He still had on the signature flannel but underneath were various types of Halloween themed shirts.

By week three, Lydia was ready to strangle him. He made her watch a variety of Halloween Disney movies and also scary movies, which she doesn't get because they practically live in one. The closer the 31st seemed to get the more excited he was, and the more annoyed she got.

It was a week before Halloween when they decided to pick out the pumpkin. They went to the pumpkin patch and walked around the families to find the perfect pumpkin. Lydia never felt more out of place in her life. She never experienced the picking the perfect pumpkin with her family and then taking it home to carve. Her parents weren't split yet, but I sure did felt like it. 

They walked around while Stiles inspected every pumpkin he came across.

"This one is too big"

"This one is too small"

"Too lumpy"

"Too squishy"

They complaints kept coming while he mumbled on and on about finding the perfect pumpkin. Lydia checked her watch; they have been there for an hour. A full hour looking at stupid orange pumpkins that would just cut up.

"Just choose one. They look all the same," she said. She tried to not sound irritated, but she probably failed by the way he looked at her.

"They are not all the same. You see that this one is too..." he started rambling again about these pumpkins.

"Okay. Jeez didn't mean to offend, but seriously we've been out here forever and my fingers feel like they are about to fall off." She said rubbing her fingers together to create friction.

He grabbed her freezing hand into his warm ones, rubbed them together, and brought them up to his mouth to breathe warm air into them. After he was satisfied with his work on warming her hands up, he dropped them and grabbed her face and kissed her lightly.

"What that for?" she questioned, not as irritated after his sweet gesture.

"Well you said your hands were cold, so I tried to warm em up," he said like it made the most sense in the world.

"No the kiss," she said her tone a little flat.

"What? I can't kiss my gorgeous girlfriend in the amidst of all these pumpkins?" he said playfully nudging her.

"It was on a bucket list wasn't it?" she said with her arms crossed.

"Yes," he grinned at her proudly and threaded their fingers together as they continued to pumpkin shop.

\----------------------------------------------------------

He finally made his selection and got one for her too claiming she needed to be brought into the Halloween spirit by a the craft of pumpkin carving. He paid for them and insisted he get a picture in front of the pumpkin patch sign. She had to admit that the scenery behind it was beautiful. He caught a stranger and asked them to take a picture on his phone. He shoved the device in his hand and ran back to his girlfriend and planted a kiss right on her cheek. The heard the click and got out of their pose. They thanked the stranger and glanced at the picture.

It actually turned out really cute . The random person who took it knew what they were doing and utilized the portrait mode on his phone. The background was out of focus and the main focus was Stiles kissing Lydia's cheek. He immediately put that as his wallpaper telling her how cute she was with her face all scrunched up and smiley. She messed with him and told her it wasn't her best, but even if it wasn't her best photo ever; she nevertheless loved that he could make her smile like that.

They eventually got back to the jeep and turned the heat up on high the whole way back to his house.

Once they got back home, they went straight to work. Stiles already had all the tools ready for the carving process. He was excited, just like every other year he dragged Scott to do it with him (Scott warned her, but she didn't believe he would be this bad).

Lydia, who had never carved a pumpkin before, looked at the heavy pumpkin on the table a little skeptically.

"I'm so glad I get to be apart of your first ever pumpkin carving experience!" he said excitedly as he showed her the first steps, gutting the pumpkin.

He showed how you cut the top and grab all the insides out and put them in a bowl.

"Can I borrow a shirt? I don't want to get this one dirty." She asked once she started. It was her favorite sweater, sue her.

She climbed the stairs and took off her really cute outfit and exchanged them for some of his oversized clothing. A random t-shirt and some basketball shorts that even rolled up came below her knees. She also threw her hair up because she didn't want to get that messy either.

She came back down to find Stiles looking through his phone with a half empty pumpkin in front of him.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked once she got back to the table.

"I didn't want to start without you," he said leaning over to peck her lips, "how many times have I said how cute you looking in my clothing?"

"Plenty, but not near enough," she said with a smile on her face, "let's get back to this."

Once they completely gutted the pumpkin, it was carving time.

"Ohh let's have a carving contest!" he said excitedly.

"What no fair this is my first time," she pouted.

"Not with the cute pout," he started and shielded his eyes from the cuteness of his girlfriend, "Come on."

"Alright, but you are going down," she said competitively, changing her tone quickly.

"If I win you can't talk about Halloween for the following 24 hours." she said smirking.

"And if I win?" he asked with the same sly look on his face.

"I will have a Halloween Movie All Nighter Marathon." she said cringing at the though.

"Oh you are so on Martin," he said arrogantly, "let's seal this with a kiss."

After they sealed the deal, they begun to work.

Lydia pintrested some ideas and came up with something she thought was cute; and since she was an artist, she knew she could pull it off. It was an intricate rose design that she knew would take her sometime but be worth it in he end.

She looked up at him every once and a while to see how he was doing. He was so focused and calculated it was a sight to see. Stiles was naturally and ADHD ridden spaz, but when he got like this, boy was it a sight to see. When the determination flickered in his amber eyes and washed over his features, she had to forced herself stop looking at her handsome boyfriend to get a back to work.

They worked in silence for about a half an hour before she heard it.

A yelp followed by a, "Shit, shit, shit, shit,"

 _ **"Did you seriously just cut yourself while carving a pumpkin?"**_ she said in disbelief.

"Yes and shit it hurts like a bitch. Ah and there's blood. Lydia? Help?" He hated blood, and she knew it. She sighed as she stood up and walked over to inspect.

It was indeed a nasty little cut, but it didn't need stitches. Lydia jogged to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit from under the sink. By the time she came back, Stiles looked pretty freaked out.

"You're gonna be fine, just chill. Okay babe?" she said while pulling up a chair to treat his wounded finger.

"You just know me and blood," he said a little shaking.

"Yes and you know me and first aid," she shot back with a wink. When he smiled back at her, she knew she said the right thing.

She successfully wrapped his finger and decided it was a enough pumpkin carving for now.

"No wait. I was almost done," he said going back to the sharp object that caused a slice in his finger.

"Okay but if you cut yourself again, I swear to God," she said exasperated.

"I'll be extra careful."

"You better be."

They finished a couple hours later, and it was finally time for the pumpkin reveal.

"3,2,1... Turn!" They said in unison.

Stiles's jaw immediately dropped at the look of her pumpkin. Intricate roses were skillfully carved with delicacy he thought didn't even exist.

"Lydia, I didn't even know art this good could go on a pumpkin." he said still awestruck, but when he looked up he saw her almost teary eyed at his.

He did his best job at trying to carve a mermaid. It was cute for someone who was far from an artist. He just knew that was one positive thing from her childhood. He knew that she didn't get to experience it, so he wanted it to be as child like as possible and connect it to her childhood.

He basically leaped off the table to hold her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just know you never got to do this with your family, and I though it would be nice to take something-" she shhed him before he could continue.

"It perfect. Thank you so much," she kissed him with her lips salty from her tears, "God I love you so much."

He sat there and held her as they looked at their pumpkins.

Even though Lydia's was better artistically, Stiles still won his movie marathon.

__________________________________________________________________

Lydia gathered the popcorn and plopped down on the couch next to Stiles. They were waiting for Halloweentown to come on when she finally asked the question.

"Why is Halloween so important to you?" she asked. She knew it was probably connected to his mom, but he doesn't talk about her much. She wants to know more, but she always tried to do it subtly.

"My mom actually." Bingo

"Before she started going down hill, we would go to the pumpkin patch like all those families we saw today. We would pick out the pumpkins, and we would always carve them together and have a contest. She'd always say I'd win because she thought I was the cutest little artist. Oh and we would always make those cookies together. Always. It's just one of those things I miss most about her." his tone was nostalgic. He was reminiscing those good times he had with his mother. 

"That sounds really nice. I really wish I would've gotten to know her." Lydia said resting her head on his chest.

"Well you can bet on it that she knew a lot about you." he said while giving her a forehead a light kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think?? 
> 
> Don't forget I'm on tumblr @redxstydia


End file.
